Love and Lust
by anime-girl133
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married and Sango and Miroku have a surprise for them, Kagome is 20 in this fanfic also, she becomes pregnant. Soon Kouga finds out and well, he's jealous Duh so he kidnapps her! What will InuYasha do?
1. A surprise

Kagome opened her eyes, after a good night sleep in her fiance's lap. The sun shone down on her black hair making it glitter in the light.

"Good-morning" said Inuyasha.

Kagome yawned and replied "Good-morning"

Inuyasha smiled at her and said "Come on we have to go find the others, apparantly they have a surprise for us" Inyasha had a puzzled expression.

"A surprise? Hmm, lets go" Said Kagome confused.

" Sango, Miroku whats this surprise you have for us?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Come and see" Replied sango, smiling strangely.

Kagome caught sight of her strange smile and paused.

_' she's smiling weird... I don't know... hmm... what's she thinking? I wonder if Inuyasha is in on this?'_

"Come on Kagome!" Exclaimed a curious Inuyasha, pulling on Kagome's hand.

She gave in and went with the dog-demon, after all it couldn't be anything bad, her best friend and - she paused. "wait! The hentai is in on this too!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Kagome put her hands over her mouth.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes and i'm very offended by it!" Said Miroku.

Everyone sweatdropped.

**"Just come see our surprise!" **Exclaimed Sango

"Okay" She giggled and walked over with Inuyasha, Hand-In-Hand.

"Inuyasha, you have to go" Said Sango devilishly.

"What? You said this was for me and Kagome!" Said inuyasha. At this point one eye was bigger that the other.

"I know but you're not allowed to see it I guess. I'm sorry hunny but you'll see it later, I promise" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha walked away muttering things to himself.


	2. Pregnant?

" So Kagome, did you want to see your surprise?" Asked Miroku.

" Ya i'm really curious to know what it is!" Said Kagome excitedly.

Sango reached into a box and pulled out a beautiful wedding dress.

" Sango! Miroku! It's beautiful! Oh my gosh! How did you get it?" Kagome was stunned.

The dress was beautiful, It was spaghetti strap style, it had white sequins on the top and on the bottom it had a fine beautiful material that made it flare out like a fairy tale gown.

"Well, I made it!" said Sango happily.

"Oh Sango! You really didn't have to go through all that trouble!" Kagome ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Now go hide it so Inuyasha doesn't find it you know the groom isn't supposed to see it before the wedding day!" said Miroku.

Kagome put it back in the box and ran to the well to put it in her closet when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Aaah!"

She spun around only to see Inuyasha.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Umm ya haha!" said Kagome blushing.

"I just have to go put the su- umm.. uh... backpack back!"

"It's the surprise isn't it?" Asked Inuyasha curiously.

"ya" replied Kagome giggling.

"I'll come with you but don't worry I won't look" said Inuyasha.

"Oh... allright" Kagome gave into his puppy-dog eyes.

**In Modern Japan**

"Okay Inuyasha, i'm hiding the surprise so don't look" said Kagome seriously.

"I won't"

Kagome opened the closet door and then hid it under her bed. (smart huh?)

"Okay i'm done. I'm gonna go to bed now, how about you? Are you going to stay here?" Asked Kagome.

"I'll stay here, I guess" said inuyasha as he jumped into her bed.

"Inuyasha, thats **my **bed!" said Kagome angrily.

_' he's in my bed... I don't know what to do! Well, we **are** getting married, it couldn't hurt!'_

" Well, im not getting out! haha!" said Inuyasha laughing.

"_Fine" _ said Kagome secretly enjoying this.

**Feudal Japan The Next Day**

" Hey sango" said the pale Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. Why are you so pale?" Asked Sango suspiciously.

"Hmm? Im pale? I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night or something. Im tired too!" Said Kagome holding her head.

"Are you sure you're alright? Have you been throwing up?" Asked Sango.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh no! Did you and Inuyasha happen to do anything last night?" Asked Sango.

" WHAT?" Yelled Kagome as loud as she could.

"Just answer me!"

"Yes..."

"Kagome, I think you're pregnant!" Exclaimed sango comforting Kagome.

"I'm.. i'm pregnant? I have to go find inuyasha!" Exclaimed Kagome as she ran to find her husband.

"INUYASHA!"

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome kept looking for Inuyasha until she heard his voice.

"WHAT?" Yelled the dog-demon impatiantly.

"Inuyasha! I have great news!" Said Kagome excitedly running up to him.

"By the looks of you you shouldn't have good news. You're pale and you look tired!" said Inuyasha worriedly feeling her forehead.

"Thats why I have good news! Inuyasha... you're a daddy!" Kagome hugged inuyasha happily.

* * *

It was short the last chappy so I tried to add more to this one. I hope you like it! Plzzzz review!  



	3. Kouga's revenge

Hey Everyone! Thnx so much for the reviews:D

Hearii: I can't tell you or it would spoil it lol

Y. Ling: thnx and heres you're update

love-me-as-me: Thx! I love hearing compliments about my stories and heres you're update:D

joyfullsoul: huh? what do you mean? there were two chapters! oh well, heres the third one:)

**

* * *

"I'm a what?"** asked Inuyasha clasping his hands against his face.

"You're a daddy! I thought you would be happy!" replied Kagome dis-appointedly.

"Of course i'm happy, I was just surprised" said Inuyasha talking through a big smile.

"Good" replied Kagome. "Now we can decide on names!" she was happier than she had ever been in her life! She was getting married and having a baby!

_'Wow! I'm going to have my dream family!' _

Kagome just stood there with a big smile on her face. She looked like she was in la-la-land.

_'Kagome' _ she heard a voice calling her name in her head.

_'Kagome' _she heard it again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking." replied Kagome.

"Well come on, aren't we deciding names? And we still need to plan the wedding!" said Inuyasha. "huh? what was that noise?"

"what?"

"I heard something in the bushes" Inuyasha was now protecting his mate.

"you heard something? what is it?" Kagome was scared, she was pregnant and if she were to get hurt the baby could die if it was bad enough.

"I don't know but i'm gonna check it out." Inuyasha ran into the forest to see what it was.

"Stay there!"

**"Alright!"** Kagome sat down and waited for her husband to come back.

**"rustle rustle rustle"**

_'huh? what was that noise?'_

"Whos there?"

**"rustle rustle rustle"**

Suddenly, something or someone grabbed her foot!

**"Aaaaah! Inuyaaasshhaaaa!"** She called out but it was no use, Kouga had already put her on his back and had taken her with him to his cave.

**"Kouga! put me down!"** she screamed but he wouldn't.

"Never, together we will live and we will raise you're child and you will never have to see that mutt again!" Kouga seemed pretty determined.

**"Kagome!"**

"What was that?" Kagome asked. "Wait! that sounded like Inuyasha!"

"Oh great, the mutt found us!"

He stopped at his cave and put Kagome down. That was a mistake. She ran out of the cave waving her arms.

**"Inuyasha! Inuyasha i'm over here!"** Kagome yelled to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha heard her voice.

_'What? That sounded like Kagome is over there! Kouga! Oh i'll kill him!"_

**"Kouga! Damn you to hell! Let her go and maybe I won't kill you!"**

_'The mutt...'_ Kouga thought.

"You think i'm **that** stupid?" Asked Kouga.

"Ya, I guess you are." replied Inuyasha. **"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"**

**"BAM!"** It was a direct hit.

**"Aaah!"** Kouga collapsed to the ground.

**"Inuyasha!" **Kagome ran to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. "Inuyahsa, take me home!"

"After all this, you deserve it!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

**Back At Kaede's Hut...**

"I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are!" Exclaimed Shippo. He was being watched by Kaede while Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha did their surprise thing and such.

"They are doing grown up things, ye should not worry." explained Kaede.

"Okay Kaede." agreed Shippo.

**"Kaede!"** Inuyasha came running in with Kagome.

"Huh? What is wrong?" Asked Kaede.

"Kouga kidnapped Kagome but as you can see, she's alright." answered Inuyasha.

"Thank goodness!" Said Kaede.

"Kagome, you should rest!" Exclaimed Shippo.

"Yes, I think I will. Goodnight Shippo, Kaede, Inuyasha..." Kagome fell asleep saying the last few words.

* * *

So how was it? Plzzzzz review! I realy want to know how I did! Was it too short? Too long? Any way thanks to all the reviewers for rhe other chapters, I just love reading them! Remember, this is my first fanfiction ever! 


	4. mom, I need to tell you something

**

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! XD**

**Joyfullsoul: Dont worry, plenty of fluff in this chapter.**

**2008ccampbell: Thanks :D**

**ShangXiang10: Thanks I'll try not to rush!**

_

* * *

Yawn..._ Kagome woke up from her goodnight sleep.

"Goodmorning" she heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and looked up to see who is was. Of course it was Inuyasha.

"Goodmorning" She replied softly still half asleep. She got up and walked to the window, slowly pulling back the curtains. "Its a beautiful day."

"Yes, I know. Did you want to stay here today, or go to you're own era?" Asked Inuyasha, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Umm.." Kagome replied. "Lets go shopping for baby supplies and let my mom know the good news!"

"sure, that sounds like a good idea" Inuyasha agreed.

**Kaedes Hut...**

"Hello! Is anyone here?" asked Kagome who had come to see Shippo.

"Im here! Kaede is just watering the garden." said Shippo yawning.

"Are you alright Shippo? You should take a nap" said Kagome.

"Umm... can I ask you a favour?" Shippo asked warrily.

"sure"

"Can you sing to me?"

"Alright" replied Kagome sweetly. "Close you're eyes and try to sleep"

_" I'll allways remember, it was late afternoon, it lasted forever, and ended so soon, in places no one will find all you're feelings so deep inside (deep inside) it was then that I realized that forever was in you're eyes the moment I saw you cry. "_

"Wow, she has a beautiful voice" said Inuyasha who was standing in the doorway.

"Goodnight Shippo"

"Goodnight... Kago..." he fell asleep right then and there.

Kagome turned around to go out the door only to see Inuyasha.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"When I heard you're beautfiul singing I just had to come see who it was" Replied Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha back.

"Well, goodnight, im going to sleep." said Inuyasha.

"Its only 12:00"

"Okay come on lets go" said Inuyasha as he walked out the door with Kagomes hand in his.

**Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku.**

"Come on, we have to get to Kaede's!" Exclaimed Sango. "KILALA! Here get on Kilala's back"

"What ever you say Sango." replied Miroku as he reached for Sango's butt.

**"SLAP!"**

"Ouch. Im getting on" said Miroku as he jumped on Kilala's back with Sango.

"We're here" said Sango as Kilala landed.

"Hello?" asked Miroku as he walked in the door. All was silent. "Sango, Shippo and Kaede are asleep!" Said Miroku happily.

"No Miroku! Im not going to do what I know you're thinking of doing in Kaede's hut!" Replied Sango angrily.

"Why not? Everyone is asleep!"

"Ugh! Come on, we'll go look for Kagome and Inuyasha." said Sango.

"Fine..." replied Miroku diss-appointedly.

**Meanwhile, with Inu & Kag...**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to well.

"Do you need help in?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Umm no im fine I do it every time I come here." Kagome laughed.

"Oh well, don't want to hurt the baby!" Inuyasha lifted Kagome over the well and then he jumped in, himself.

Kagome was the first one to arrive on the other side of the well and Inuyasha arrived shortly after.

"Haha, you didn't have to do that" Exclaimed Kagome.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to" Said Inuyasha.

**"Mom! Its me and Inuyasha! We have something to tell you!"** Yelled Kagome to her mother.

**"Comming, sweety!"** Yelled her mother back.

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"You know how me and Inuyasha are getting married?"

"Yes..."

"Kagome is pregnant" said Inuyasha completing Kagome's sentance.

"My... my baby is pregnant?"

"Yes" replied Kagome.**"Im going to be a grandma!" **Kagome's mother wrapped her arms around Kagome and Inuyasha. "Im so happy!"

* * *

Well, how did I do? Im sorry I didn't update sooner, I was at my friends houses for 3 nights in a row, i've been busy. Anyways, plzzzz review! Thnx:D Srry for  



End file.
